Violet (Aidan)
Aidan's Survivor= - S1 = }} |hometown = |season = Survivor: Malaysia |tribes = |place = 5/18 |alliances = |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 17 |days = 36 |season2 = Survivor: All-Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = |challenges2 = |votesagainst2 = |days2 = }} Violet was a contestant on Survivor: Malaysia. Violet started off the game in danger due to her aggressive and distant personality to the other side of her tribe which caused her to get votes. She made it to merge where she had majority and flipped to vote out past enemy Evan. At merge Violet was in the majority and narrowly avoided getting out twice and flipped to get out Whitney who was in a duo who would target Violet. The following round the people she flipped to flipped on her and was voted out for being in a duo with Henry. She is one of if not the most popular contestant to date for her iconic personality and physical appearance. Survivor: Malaysia Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Name: Violet Tribe Designation: Dikhil Player you respect the most: Obviously Henry. He's a great guy and he had such a great story for a winner, I was proud of him. Player you respect the least: Bridget was awful to be around and was so useless it was honestly pathetic. Previous Finishes: 5th place. Favorite Past Moment: Destroying the popular kids alliance. They were so cocky and rude and seeing their smug faces when Bridget got blindsided was hilarious. Why Did You Come Back?: I need to win. I got so far in Malaysia, and I even got far in Sikuai, but placement doesn't matter unless it's first place. Voting History |-|Survivor= - S33 = }} |hometown = |season = Survivor: Sikuai |tribes = |place = 8/24 |alliances = Suicide Squad |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 10 |days = 32 |season2 = Survivor: Bolshevik Island - All Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = TBA/24 |alliances2 = |challenges2 = |votesagainst2 = |days2= }} Violet was a contestant on Survivor: Sikuai and Survivor: Bolshevik Island - All Stars. Coming into the game with a target on her back, Violet stayed strong and formed a close bond with Jose with who she played earlier with. Violet supported Vreneli early on in the season, causing her to be a target of Marle's side. Despite this, Violet kept surviving by using her own method of the game and always following her (and her alliance's) way. At the merge she became part of the Suicide Squad and formed a close friendship with Brenda. She finally became a front-runner but got idoled out by Meghan for becoming too strong. Survivor: Sikuai Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: Bolshevik Island - All Stars Name: Violet Tribe Designation: Prozhektor Player she respects the most: Player she respects the least: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Trivia